Inappropriate Touching
by Kyotohru135
Summary: Dave is at the grocery store, and Theo is making cookies. What are Alvin and Simon doing? Warning: Slash. Touching of male organs. Incest. Simon/Alvin.


Minikat: Hello!! This is my first chipmunk story.

Sasuke: Chipmunks why animals?

MiniKat: They maybe animals, but they talk and walk like humans, and they wear clothes.

Kyo: Soo they're furries?

MiniKat: I do not own Alvin or Simon or any of the chipmunks. This is also a slash or boy/boy love.

Pairing: Simon/Alvin  
Rating: M or T matters on what you consider bad or graphic.  
Summary: Simon. Alvin. A Bed. A beautiful day.  
(blah) = notes that could not wait till the end  
Warning: Incest. Men on Men action. OOCness.

__________________________________________

Inappropriate Touching

It was a beautiful clear sunny day. Theodore was baking in the kitchen. Alvin was up to his usual tricks around the house. While Dave just left to go market. There was one of the chipmunks who was up to his usual routine. That was Simon Seville the brainy one of the family. Simon was doing nothing more than enjoying a book peacefully in the room. Which was surprisingly quiet.

Then there was the opening and closing of the door. Footsteps could be heard trotting over toward the bed Simon occupied. Simon continued to focus solely on his book and his book alone. That is until he couldn't see the words in front of him anymore. "Alvin why when you want my attention you steal my glasses?" Simon groaned putting his book down since he couldn't read it anymore.

Alvin did this huge smile and laughed. "It is the only way I can get your full attention." Alvin grinned playfully.

"Even though you don't have my full attention because I can't see you clearly." Simon sighed not liking the fact that he couldn't see well.

"Fine ruin my fun here you go." Alvin grumbled angrily handing back the glasses that were taken away. Simon put them on and adjusted them until they were comfortable.

"So what do you want Alvin?" Simon sighed knowing he would not be able to finish his book anytime soon.

"Who said I wanted anything?" Alvin asked innocently as he climbed on the bed moving closer to Simon. Simon then felt something hard touch his leg as Alvin moved closer to him.

"No Alvin. Just because Dave left doesn't mean we are able to do that." Simon announced firmly.

"Oh come on it's not like Theodore will come up. He is too focused on his marathon and cookies too care." Alvin complained as he was sitting on Simon's lap.

Simon looked in to the eyes of his stubborn brother and gave in. "Fine but I swear if we get caught it's all your fault." Simon glared leaning closer to Alvin and placing a gentle kiss on the waiting lips. Alvin deepened the kiss grabbing the back of his brothers head and crushing their lips harder into each other's. He also pressed their body's together. Simon slowly wrapped his arms around Alvin's hip and turned him around so that Alvin's back was facing him.

"What are you- ahhh!!" Alvin gasped as a hand snaked (does anyone know if this is how you correctly spell stealth fully) into his pants, and grabbed his fully hard cock.

"Shhh. You don't want Theodore to hear you. Now do you?" Simon said smirking at how his brother was so easily excited.

"Shut it. You should of told me you were gonna do that." The younger whined and whispered so only Simon would hear his distress. Simon bit the junction in between Alvin's neck and shoulder. The other gasped in surprise at the action of his brother.

Simon inwardly laughed at how submissive Alvin could be at times. "Si-Simon ah not so rough please." Alvin begged biting his finger so he won't be so loud. Simon moved the younger chipmunk's hand away from his mouth and tilted his head and kissed him. Simon pushed Alvin's pants and undies down till what he was feeling for not too long ago popped out.

"Si-Simon." Moaned the horny (who the heck came up with the word horny and why) little chipmunk. Simon wrapped his hand around the weeping length. There was a gasp from the other in the room then moans as the older started pumping.

"You like that don't you?" Simon whispered into Alvin's ear then blew on the back of his ear. Alvin nodded as Simon kept stroking his length. A few more pumps later Alvin could feel the pressure start building up in his neither regions.

"Si-Simon … I'm gonna cu-" Alvin choked out before white liquid coated Simon's hand. Simon looked at it then began to lick it off.

"Not bad." Simon mumbled upon finishing his little snack. Alvin blushed a bright red at what the brainiac said.

"Did you really have to say that?" Alvin questioned forgetting about what just happened.

"Hey I said what I wanted to say and It did come from you just now." Simon stated matter-of-factly before nuzzling his chin into Alvin's back, and pulling up the other's pants.

"Hey guys Road to Elderado is on and I also baked … some … cookies." Theodore said coming in and seeing the two on each other. Alvin jumped upon hearing the door open and Theodore marching in.

"Hey Theo." Alvin said forcing a shaky laugh.

"What are you two doing?" Theo said pointing to his older brothers.

"Nothing if you must know, Theodore, we were just playing. Isn't that right Alvin?" Simon said in a monotone then let a slight growl on Alvin's name.

"Y-yeah what Simon said. You know what how 'bout you go down stairs and start the movie and we'll join you." Alvin exclaimed trying to get off the subject.

"O.k. but you better be down there in five minutes or I'm starting it." Little Theo said sternly. Theodore then departed from the room and headed down the stairs.

"That was a close one." Alvin sighed then rested against Simon.

"Don't get too comfortable we still got to go down stairs and watch the movie with Theo." Simon said pushing on Alvin's back to make him sit up.

"I know but he did give us five minutes." Alvin groaned not liking the pushing. Simon just gave him a slight glance. He then pushed Alvin off until said boy was standing on his feet.

"Let's just go oh and since my body was neglected in our little playtime. You, me, in the bathroom, at 12 o'clock, all the way. See you there." Simon said grinning and walked out the door. (you know I could sort of actually see Simon doing that. I have gone insane.) Alvin's jaw nearly hit the floor. 'Didn't they say that it really hurt your first time?' Alvin thought not really liking the Idea of pain.

"Si-Simon your not serious are you? Simon .. Simon come back here." Alvin screamed following his brother.

End

______________________________________________________

MiniKat: Now that was fun to write.

Alvin: Why did you cut it off there was Simon joking or not.

Simon: I don't joke about that Kind of thing.

Sasuke: Aren't you guys like brothers why are you doing things like that with each other?

MiniKat: Oh shut up Sasuke you done stuff like that with your brother.

Naruto: That threesome was kinda hot.

Kyo: Wow there is no possible way of unhearing that.

Dante: I'm just here don't mind me.

Miki: Well that is the end of the story you can all leave now and no flames every flame we get we will chuck back at you or ignore it. But health criticism is always welcomed.

Minikat: Except from TenTen and Ino they want to steal my cookies.

Miki: O.K. except for TenTen and Ino because they supposedly want to steal DogToy's cookies.

MiniKat: IT'S MINIKAT!! MINIKAT!!! He's DogToy. -points to DogToy-

DogToy: Yo.


End file.
